La suegra
by Monedita123
Summary: Chiharu Aoi se entera de que Valt está saliendo con Shu Kurenai. Como buena madre, apoyará a su hijo. No obstante, antes tendrá que comprobar que aquel albino es digno.
1. Chapter 1

**En este fanfic Shu y Valt ya están en una relación, aunque aún son inexpertos.**

* * *

• • •

Un día más, cierto chico de cabello azul, bastante emocionado, bajaba las escaleras de su casa rumbo al hogar de su mejor amigo y, ahora, novio.

—¡Hasta luego, mamá! —se despedía Valt con una gran sonrisa e ilusionado.

—¡Oh! ¿Vas a practicar beyblade con tus amigos? —respondió Chiharu, alegrándose por su hijo.

—¡He quedado con Shu! —se limitó el chico a decir para, segundos después, salir por la puerta rápidamente.

—Bueno, ¡pues ve con cuidado! —exclamó, siendo consciente de que, posiblemente, no le había escuchado—. Qué raro, últimamente le noto más feliz que de costumbre —suspiró con una leve sonrisa.

—¿Valt aún no te lo ha contado? —comentó Nika, acercándose a su madre.

—¿Contarme el qué…? —dudó la mujer, sin saber qué era lo que ocurría.

—Que él y Shu están saliendo —aclaró Toko.

Chiharu tardó unos segundos en procesar aquella información.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó, totalmente sorprendida al enterarse de ello—. ¡¿Y no le ha dicho nada a su madre?! —agregó algo indignada—. Y, entonces… ¿ha quedado con Shu para otra cosa? —prosiguió, imaginándose algo bastante ilegal.

—¡Va a su casa! —informó el pequeño con una inocente sonrisa.

—¿Y van a estar los dos solos...?

—Supongo. ¿No es así siempre? —dudó Nika, ladeando la cabeza y sin comprender a qué se debía tanta preocupación por parte de su madre.

—Entonces esto requiere de un examen —aplicó Chiharu, confundiendo aún más a sus dos pequeños hijos—. Sé que Shu es un buen chico, pero nunca está de más asegurarse.

Toko y Nika se miraron confusos.

—¿Un examen? —inquirió primero el pequeño de cabello azul.

—Voy a hacerle una serie de preguntas a Shu y, según sus respuestas, daré mi veredicto final.

—¿Entonces quieres que te lo traigamos aquí? —siguió la pequeña.

—Me haríais un favor enorme —confirmó la madre con una sonrisa.

Los dos hermanos intercambiaron miradas y, con gran entusiasmo, salieron de casa a gran velocidad rumbo a la de Kurenai.

[...]

Un incómodo silencio y la mirada seria de cierta mujer, le estaba poniendo bastante nervioso.

De alguna manera, todo había ocurrido muy rápido y, en ese instante, Shu Kurenai se encontraba en la casa de Valt, específicamente en el salón, sentado frente a la madre de su novio.

Toko y Nika, aunque no habían conseguido alcanzar a su hermano, sí que habían llegado antes de que él y Shu comenzaran lo que tuvieran planeado hacer (en realidad, Shu solo le iba a dar de comer espaguetis a la carbonara).

Y, tras oír que Chiharu quería que Kurenai acudiera a casa cuanto antes, el joven de ojos rojos no pudo negarse; mucho menos cuando se enteró de que Valt no había mencionado nada de su relación a su madre.

Mientras tanto, Chiharu había expulsado a sus queridos hijos de casa; tenían prohibido entrar hasta que terminara el interrogatorio.

—¡¿Pero por qué?! —se quejaba Valt, apoyando su careto en todo el cristal que daba al jardín y sin poder escuchar nada de lo que estuvieran hablando.

—Mamá quiere hacerle unas preguntas a Shu —explicó Toko por segunda vez y también queriendo entrar—. Y dice que según sus respuestas, será apto o no apto.

—Vaya... —suspiró el mayor, dejándose caer al césped de espaldas y deseando que todo terminara rápido para poder volver a casa del albino y comer sus deliciosos espaguetis.

[...]

—Bueno… —comenzó la mujer, mirando fijamente al menor de ojos rojos—. Dime, Shu. ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hijo?

Kurenai no era de ponerse nervioso. Todo lo contrario. Solía mantener la calma en cualquier momento y sin importar la situación.

Sin embargo, esta vez era diferente. Y Shu sabía perfectamente que era precisamente porque aquella señora era la madre de Valt.

—¿Hasta dónde habéis llegado? —siguió preguntando la mujer, manteniendo una leve sonrisa.

—Yo… —comenzó el albino, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas—. Nos hemos abrazado —confesó, bajando su rostro y empezando a sentirse mal por ello.

Chiharu no pudo decir nada ante esa declaración. Aquel chico era más puro de lo que pensaba y, en realidad, solo quería ponerle un poco nervioso; desde el principio, sabía que Shu tenía buenas intenciones.

No obstante, antes de que dijera algo para dar el visto bueno a esa relación, ciertas palabras llamaron su atención.

—Sé que he hecho cosas que no tienen perdón —comenzó el joven, aún ocultando su rostro y recordando momentos dolorosos—. Le he hecho mucho daño y, aunque a Valt no parece importarle, yo nunca he podido perdonarme. No merezco que él…

—¡Suficiente! —interrumpió la señora, poniéndose de pie y negándose a escuchar más lamentos de aquel chico—. Mira, Shu. Lo malo que haya ocurrido en el pasado, se queda en el pasado. ¿No crees que es más divertido centrarse en el presente? —continuó, haciendo que Kurenai levantara la mirada y logrando que se sintiera mejor—. Deja de atormentarte tanto. Mi hijo es un cielo, y desde que sale contigo parece mucho más feliz de normal. ¡Así que más te vale proteger esa sonrisa!

Shu pudo darse cuenta de que el optimismo era de familia. La madre de Valt le había dado su aprobación y, definitivamente, él no tenía pensado decepcionarla.

—Nunca más… Juro que nunca más volveré a hacerle daño —sentenció con decisión, levantándose y dispuesto a seguir siendo el Shu de siempre.

El Shu que siempre apoyaba a Valt. El Shu que estaba a su lado sin importar lo que pasara. Ese Shu que, inconscientemente, no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que veía a Valt feliz.

—¡Así me gusta! —exclamó la mujer, orgullosa de haber logrado que aquel joven tuviera más claro algunas cosas—. Entonces veo que estás preparado para asumir la responsabilidad.

—¿Responsabilidad? —dudó el menor.

—Mi hijo tiene un apetito voraz —explicó lo obvio—. ¿Podrás alimentarle como es debido? —inquirió con una leve sonrisa.

—¡Por supuesto! —respondió el albino con decisión.

Shu quería que funcionara. Aunque aún era un joven inexperto y habían muchas cosas que desconocía, iba a esforzarse al máximo. Lo iba a dar todo para ser feliz junto a Valt.

Porque él sabía mejor que nadie que, sin importar el tiempo que llegara a pasar, siempre iba a ser capaz de sonreír si Valt estaba a su lado.

El chico de cabello azul era una luz en su vida. Su mejor amigo. Su rival. Y, ahora, con quien salía.

—Genial, entonces supongo que es hora de darte esto —continuó Chiharu, yendo a por una nota que había dejado en la mesa ya preparada.

—¿Qué es...? —dudó Kurenai, recibiendo aquel papel.

—La receta de la familia —sentenció la señora, guiñándole un ojo y dándole a entender que ya formaba parte de ella.

[...]

Tras el pequeño interrogatorio por parte de Chiharu, Shu y Valt pudieron regresar a hacer lo que tenían pensado en un principio; simplemente, pasar la tarde en casa del albino.

Y, tal y como habían planeado, este iba a cocinar para Valt, al cual le hacía mucha ilusión volver a probar su deliciosa comida.

—¡¿Pan de bey?! —exclamó, iluminándosele los ojos al ver lo que su gran _amigo_ traía en una bandeja.

—Tu madre me ha dado la receta, y he pensado que…

Pero Shu no pudo continuar al darse cuenta de que Valt ya estaba devorando todos esos panes. Y, ante aquello, el joven albino no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al observarle.

—¿Mo quieresh? ¡Estwán riquíshimos! —invitó Aoi, hablando con la boca llena y sin dejar de comer.

—No, gracias. No tengo hambre —se limitó a decir.

Porque, para Shu, ver a Valt tan feliz era suficiente. No necesitaba nada más.

Poder estar a su lado cada día, simplemente contemplando su alegre rostro y la felicidad que desbordaba, le hacía a él también feliz.

Shu era consciente de que lo que sentía era algo que, con el paso del tiempo, se hacía cada vez más grande. Un amor que no podía reprimir. Un amor sincero, puro y lleno de gratitud.

• • •


	2. Chapter 2

_**EXTRA**_

* * *

—Hijo, mira esto —decía su madre, mostrándole dos fotos diferentes—. Por un lado, hay una chica preciosa en bikini. Por otro lado, está Shu. ¿A quién elegirías?

—Pues a Shu, obviamente —respondió algo confuso y sin entender a qué se debía esa pregunta.

—Bien, ahora probemos con esto —continuó Chiharu con la segunda pregunta para probar a su hijo—. Si te dijera que puedes estar con una chica muy guapa, inteligente, amable y que ama el Beyblade, o con Shu… ¿Con quién te quedarías?

—¡Con Shu! —dijo al instante y sin pensárselo ni un solo segundo.

—¿Y si tuvieras que casarte? —continuó la madre.

—¿Casarme…?

—Sí, ya sabes. Formar una familia y estar para siempre con esa persona.

—Uh… entonces… ¡Espera! ¿Estás diciendo que si me caso con Shu, podré estar con él para siempre?

—¿Qué?

Pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Valt ya había salido de casa en busca de aquel albino de ojos carmesí

—¡Shuuuu! ¡Eh, Shuuuu!

—Ah, hola Va…

—¡Casémonos! —interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar de saludarle.

FIN

* * *

• • •

Tengo tropecientos fragmentos escritos de este estilo que no srecía preciso meter este aquí.

Muchas gracias a los que hayan leído este fic c:

no sé qué hacer con ellos xD y me pareció adecuado ponerlo aquí


End file.
